Category talk:Knight of Cerebus
??? the description makes no sense - I assume this meant of villains who are more serious and dark than most others in their setting? if so what's with all the incoherent nonsense? a short but clear explaination is better than one that makes no sense Hack-N-Slash 19:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC) This category is actually a trope from the famous "TV tropes" website but I agree that it makes little sense as a category of this wiki, most of the entries here are DEFINITELY not the only serious and threatening ones in their settings and/or appear in definitely no falily friendly settings. Balthus Dire 15:15, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm considering deletion of this category, like many others, but will probably have to put a vote up for it first. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 13:12, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Why delete it? EDIT: I've yet to see one legitimate reason for this category to be deleted other than it's just a TV Trope term. Tremorfan94 OK let me say it more clearly, funny at one point, scary at another. "Two sides to every melon," ok you've got that, even the little ones, OK moving on. ManUndercover I think the point here is not just a Knight of Cerberus is serious or badass but rather their arrival is a major shift in tone for the story they appear in. Freddy Krugger is more bad ass than Maleficent? Yes. But you watch Nightmare on Elm Street ''movies with the expectation of seeing blood gore and sadism; When you sit down to watch a ''Disney Film on the other hand you expect the villains to be either comical, no real threat, misunderstood or all three. Mesektet (talk) 23:37, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Abused To All Hell people are abusing this to hell, DO NOT add a villain from a single movie or an already dark media - it's just a classic example of the plague of "eviler than you" people insist on doing with their villains in some childish attempt to make others think the villain is worthy or something.. newsflash, no amount of exaggeration is going to help your case, if your villain is bad enough they don't NEED you blatantly adding FALSE categories.. grow up when using categories or don't use them at all Doctor Mad (talk) 16:49, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Fandom Fan Dumb Okay I am official confused now. The original description, and the TV Tropes entry, was for characters that create a tone shift in a work: Wacky cartoon worlds all of a sudden being visited by serial killers, comic book setting all of a sudden going from basic criminal masterminds to universe destroyers, or crime dramas where a suspect arrives who instead of being your standard harden killer is sociopathically wacky. Now I am seeing more and more overhaul of the category that just means threatening character in a cartoon setting? I see KoC added to various pages now that seem to imply this and stated reasons for this being the scariest character in a setting, like "Knight of Cerebus" just means "bad ass" now. Category overhauls are fine, that happens I guess but seriously someone start handing out memos or something because now this is one of those categories like "Anti-Villain" or "Anti-Hero" where if you question the qualifiers you are stepping into a flame war with fans! Mesektet (talk) 11:24, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm confused by this category, is this when a villain his to a darker point than usual or what does it mean and why doesn't stevearino count And i agree with hack and slash the description doesn't make any sense In Simplier Terms Recurring/Main Villains- Good examples would be Mr. Crocker from The Fairly Oddparents ''and Shredder from the 2012 TMNT series. Usually, Crocker would act comedic and (definately) incompentent, but in ''Abracatastrophe, Crocker acted way more serious and provided a situation that usually isn't shown in the series, especially to the point where he threatened to kill Timmy's parents if Timmy didn't surrender. *For Shredder, he simply provides a dark atmosphere (for a kids show) and during his backstory and his fights, they were actually meant to be taken seriously. One-Time Villains- A good example would be Ke-Pa from KFP-LoA. Out of some villains from the series, Ke-Pa was one of the most threatening ones. Not to mention that he provided a darker tone in the story and nearly managed to kill Po. Danstaw1223 (talk) 12:56, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Action Movie Villains Okkay, is it just me or have people been adding villains from live-action action movies? NONE '''of those villains count, because those movies '''ALWAYS have a dark and/or serious atmosphere so none would ever be a KoC. That's only for media that involves either a lighthearted or comedic setting. Danstaw1223 (talk) 15:02, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Needs a new quote May I recommend a new quote for this category, as the current one doesn't refer to any particular villain? Claire Dearing: We're talking about an animal here. Owen Grady: A highly intelligent animal. Taken from ''Jurassic World, ''describing the Indominus Rex.Joe Devaney (talk) 11:22, June 15, 2015 (UTC)